Inhumans of earth
by Ur fan
Summary: Tristan is just an average seven year old boy. Until one day he isn't. Terified of what happened and what he can do he runs away. Can the woman who found him really help? This is a companion piece to my story Avengers Unite but I think you could read it seperately. Rating just to be safe. I don't own mcu characters or stories.
1. Chapter 1

Inhumans of earth

Let me introduce myself

Hello everyone!  
My name is Tristan. I'm 7 years old. I live in America in Denver.  
I like dogs and spaghetti. I really don't like sprouts and jelly fish. They picked a bad name for those. Jelly fish don't even look like fish! And something that can hurt you shouldn't sound so funny.  
Anyway you have to meet my mom and dad! They are the best mom and dad in the whole world!  
Dad has a library just outside of town and mom helps though she has to work in the city often. We live above the library and behind it there is a really nice garden. Which is good for the dog I'll get for my birthday. Mom and dad won't admit it but I know for sure I'll get one this year.  
Sometimes we are visited by miss Jing. Jing isn't really her name but I can't say her name right so she said I could call her Jing until I'm older. She is always brought by Mr. Gordon, he has the best way to travel but that's a secret.  
I think they are friends with mom and dad but I'm not sure. Mom often stops miss Jing from saying stuff when I'm around and she never leaves me alone in a room with them.  
Maybe miss Jing has a potty mouth?  
Last time they visited they were both very serious. There was something mom needed to get for them. It's super important and I think a bit dangerous because dad didn't want her to go alone. And they were very unhappy about taking me along since there is no one who can watch me for the evening. They almost considered asking miss Jing to watch after me but changed their minds. She must have a really big potty mouth.  
I think it's very exciting. It's like a secret mission spies go on. I like spies, but super heroes are even cooler. Like Iron man, he is really cool and very smart! Or the good green giant that was in the news recently, he saved Harlem from another mean monster. Or Captain America. I have some of his comics, but I really want to know what he really was like. We'll learn about him in school a bit next year and a whole lot more in high school, but I don't think I can wait that long. If I don't get a dog I want a book about captain America. I saw a really nice one in the library, but dad said I can't read well enough for big books like that yet. Too many big words.  
Oh, mom's calling me. We're leaving on the super-secret mission!

 **So that's where the story starts. Hope you guys liked this little intro. The next chapter should be up in a few hours.**


	2. 1) a monster

Inhumans of earth

A monster

I wake up but don't open my eyes yet. I'm confused, something isn't right. My shoulder and legs hurt a lot and even breathing isn't as easy as it should be. I feel my face hurting as well. What's going on?  
Last I remember it was getting late and we were on our way home from the super-secret mission. It wasn't as exciting as I'd hoped. I sat in the car for the important part. Mom just went to work and came back with a suitcase.  
That was it. Then when we were almost out of the city, and there was a bang and then the car spun and there was blue mist and after that I don't remember anything.  
I smell something weird. It smells like gasstations, mom says if I ever smell that outside of a station I should get as far away from it as possible. So we should get out of the car.  
I open my eyes. That's strange. It's night but I can see fine. The car is a mess all the windows are chattered. I unbuckle my seatbelt and try to open the door. It's broken and won't move, so I carefully crawl to the window. I'd opened it earlier to let in some air. It's not easy because moving hurts a lot. I look at myself and see that I'm bleeding.  
"Mom I think I need to go to the hospital," I tell her as I walk away from the car. I don't hear her reply so I look to the front of the car…  
For the longest moment in my life I see that the front of the car is all smashed together, like a soda can after you step on it. And clearer then I'm used to seeing anything I see mom and dad they're-

BOOM!

I get thrown back by the fire that appears from nowhere, brighter than it should be. It hurts my eyes until I hit the wall and it becomes dark again.

"…ame kid" I hear a deep voice saying urgently. It's very warm and I am on my back.  
"Kid can you hear me what's your name?" the voice asks again. This time I hear what he wants.  
I try opening my eyes but I cant. Probably better if I don't , I don't want the light to hurt me.  
So instead of that I try to answer.  
"Ti-" I can't manage my full name out as my voice feels like it's glued together.  
"Tr…" I try again very slowly. "i-st-an" I hope he understood because I couldn't manage louder.  
"Okay Tristan, can you try to open your eyes for me?" I want to say no. I still feel the heat of the fire and I don't want it to hurt my eyes. But suddenly I remember my parents and my eyes fly open in a panic. "Th-aargh!" the man looks relieved for a second before he screams in pain covering his face. Why is he hurt? What happened.  
"O God! Did you see that?" a woman's voice said from a distance.  
"That monster burned Fred!" a man said. A monster? Where? I look around and see people darting away, some hissing in pain as they grab their leg, arm or another place where the clothing blackens and skin turns red. They look so scared… of me. I'm the monster.  
"Sorry," I say quickly. Hoping it helps. Mom says even if you don't do it on purpose, hurting people is wrong and you should always try to make it right. "I didn't know… It wasn't on purpose," I tried to explain it to them, feeling scared and the flames were still too bright and hurt my eyes. Mom and dad… They were still in there… The flames, did I make them?  
I really am a monster. I feel tears in my eyes. "I'm so sorry," I say, praying that someone believes me, before I run as fast as I can in the other direction. I hear a few voices call after me. But they shouldn't try to stop me. I'd only hurt them.  
I keep running, losing a shoe on the way and after a long time I don't hear anyone chasing me or calling my name. Now I dare to look around for a moment. I don't recognize this place. I'm really far from home. Good, I don't want to ruin the books or hurt the neighbor's dog… Like I hurt mom and dad. I pull some boxes around and make a shelter. Everything still hurts, but that's good. I deserve it.  
God must be really mad at me, I must've done something really horrible.  
I don't dare to open my eyes… And I always liked to look at everything. If you pay attention to how things look you can learn a lot. About how things work but also that one thing can be something very different if you look at it long enough. And sometimes things are just fun to look at. Like soap bubbles. And flowers, and clouds and snow and…  
The sound of someone walking by wakes me up, but I remember just in time that I can't look at them. I'll only hurt them. I hope I chose a dark enough corner last night. Everything looked very bright, but if this corner is dark enough then maybe they won't see him and walk past.  
The steps stopped however, right in front of me.  
"Hello there,"

 **and there you have it. Hope you liked it. Next chapter could be up some time tomorow. Unless I forget all about it.**


	3. 2) the lady

Inhumans of earth

The lady,

"Hello there." She shouldn't be here. Doesn't she know I'm bad?  
"It's alright," she whispers, she sounds so nice.  
"I want to help you." I believe her, but those people I hurt yesterday wanted to help me too. And I still hurt them. She probably doesn't know yet. I should warn her.  
"Go away!" I tell her. "I'm a monster." And nice people should stay far away from monsters.  
"Who says that?" she asks.  
"Everyone, they're right. I hurt people." She still doesn't leave. She sits down instead.  
"Just because everyone says it doesn't make it true," she argues. Mom said something like that too didn't she? Back when they all were picking on the new girl and I didn't get it.  
"Everyone once said that the world was square. And that wasn't true. And I'm sure you aren't a monster, so not everyone says that." She doesn't know what I do… yet I want to believe her.  
"You are different from others. That can be a bit scary. And people can be mean when they are scared. But I know a lot of great people who are like you. And they will help you, learn to control what is happening." Control it? Look at nice people and not hurt them?  
"That way you can help others. Wouldn't that be cool?" I almost look up, but I stop myself just in time. Instead I just squeeze my eyes tighter and lift my head just a little.  
"Help?" Like a super hero? Like Iron man? Or captain America? Or the fantastic four?  
"Yeah, help. I know a guy who can find water and call it to him. He finds places to build wells and helps people across the desert. When he first got his power he accidently flooded half his street." I hope the man wasn't too scared when it happened the first time.  
"But he didn't let that stop him. He didn't let that accident define him. Do you understand?" I do. I can be stronger. I think she can really help me. I make sure to keep my face down and my eyes shut tight as I carefully move forward.

* * *

"Hello there." She sounds so happy. "Now what is it that scares you so much?" she asks softly.  
"I… I hurt people," I admit, very ashamed.  
"How?" She still doesn't sound scared.  
"By looking. If I look at them, they scream." I hear fabric moving and she gets a little bit closer.  
"We can't stay here, but you can't walk with your eyes down forever. I'm going to blindfold you, that way, you don't have to be afraid to accidently look at someone. But this only works if you trust me. Can you do that? " Can I? "Yeah," I whisper.  
"My name is Alexis," she says getting a little closer. "but if you like you can call me Lexi or whatever you like better." I think Alexis is a very pretty name.  
"Tristan," I say. I like my name even better, it fits with her's. I'm a little sad that I can't see my new friend. "What do you look like?" I ask as she tightens the knot at the back of my head.  
"You tell me." She gently takes my hand and lays it on a very warm cheek.  
"Soft, Happy," I tell her as I feel how smooth her skin is and how it moves when she smiles.  
"Yes, because you trust me. Nothing brings me more happiness than someone's trust." She says. Very carefully I feel the rest of her face when she lets go of my wrist.  
"Pretty," I decide and she laughs. "Thank you." She is so nice. I wish I could see her. Why did this happen? Maybe she knows?  
"Why is God mad at me?" I ask "I like seeing pretty things" I feel her smile fade "sad."  
"I don't know darling. I always believed that God is like a father. And sometimes bad things happen to a child no matter what the father does." That sounds right. Dad couldn't stop the car from spinning. But I know he loves me. "I've met a man who thought his father had forsaken him, turns out he simply wanted to teach his son something even grander than what he thought he'd lost. Maybe there will be a day you'll be happy with this." I really hope she's right.  
She picks me up and starts walking.  
"Tonight we'll go to my hotel room. There we can clean you up and you can sleep in a nice comfy bed," she promises. That sounds really nice.

* * *

"What about the boy's parents?" The man's voice comes out of nowhere.  
"Dear lord!" Miss Alexis gasps, she turns around and holds me tighter. I reach for the scarf to look at the man that scared her.  
"No sweetheart," she whispers and takes my hand.  
"It's alright. It's a nice man, he won't hurt us." She promises and I trust her.  
"They passed away," she told the man and I hug her closer, nodding. It is true. My mom and dad are gone. But I'm glad miss Alexis found me. Perhaps she's right. Perhaps God didn't mean for mom and dad to die, or for me to hurt people. But when it happened he sent miss Alexis to protect me.  
"He'll be safe with me. I promise…"  
I feel her walk towards the man. "Alexis Robbins. The confidant. I talk with enhanced of all sorts." Enhanced… That sounds pretty cool. "I help them as much as I can. But I'm always available for whoever needs me. The line is charge free. No matter where in the world I am. Call." I smile a little, miss Alexis is the nicest person on earth.  
"What makes you think I'd need it?" the man asks as she walks away.  
"Experience!" She replies.


	4. 3) The visitor that came at night

Inhumans of earth

The visitor that came at night

After we make it to the hotel room, miss Alexis introduces me to her brother Mr. Chris, who came with her to protect her and me.  
"There might be less nice people after you you know?" she told me.  
"Lexi!" Mr. Chris scolds her. "Do you expect me to lie to him? It's better if he's aware and on his guard than have him unaware and walk into a trap! Aren't you the one who always tells me to be more realistic? This is one reason why you're usually not invited. You just don't trust me," Mr. Chris is silent for a bit. Which is good. Then I can think for a minute. Ever since miss Alexis picked me up she's kept holding me in some way. Carrying me around or holding my hand. She never fully let go.  
Was that because of the bad guys?  
"Are you in danger because of me?" I ask. That wasn't supposed to happen. Should I leave?  
"No sweetheart." She says, holding me by my shoulders and it sounds like she's crouching down.  
"If I am ever in danger it's because of me. I picked a job that isn't always very safe, but someone has to do it. And you don't have to worry about it anyway. Chris and I will make sure you are safe. I won't let anyone near you," she promises. And I believe her. She sends Chris to another room and we go to bed. She lets me sleep with her in the big bed. In case I have nightmares. And I do. It starts nice. Mom and dad are there and we have a picnic, until everything is on fire. I panic and call for help. Mom and dad are gone and I'm alone.  
Then I wake up as I feel someone grab my arm. I want to yell but no sound comes out of my mouth. A figure stands at my side of the bed. I can't see him but I can feel him (the hands are to big for a her) trying to pull me to him. But before he can do anything I feel an arm closing around my waist tighter and I'm being pulled agianst a chest. It's miss Alexis. A strange click echoes trough the silent room. It's not a lightswitch because I don't see the red glow of the light behind my blindfold.  
"I'd rather not use this but unless you convince me you have good intentions I'll have no other choice." It's miss Alexis. She sounds serious, but also as if she is saying sorry for something.  
"Tristan. Do you remember me kid?" I know that voice.  
"Mr. Gordon?" I whisper.  
"Is this man a friend?" Miss Alexis sounds much calmer now, relieved.  
"My parents knew him," I tell her.  
"I'm sorry to hear what happened kid. How did you end with this woman though?" Mr. Gordon sounded really worried.  
"After I got out of the car, everything was brighter and… I didn't mean for it to happen but I think I made the fire. I hurt a lot of people. I wanted to hide forever, but miss Alexis told me that I could learn to use the fire in a good way," I explain.  
"And maybe even discover that you can do more than just making fire. Seems like you have some very cool night vison too," she added, almost excited. Like mom and dad were when I started learning how to write. Was she proud?  
"What are your intentions with the boy?" Mr. Gordon asks. He sounds like he doesn't like miss Alexis. But he will, I'm sure. She's so nice. How could anyone not like miss Alexis?  
"I'm sorry, hold that thought. I'm sick of this chatting in the dark. Would you mind pushing the button on your right? Then we can see each other." Mr. Gordon chuckled. He always laughed when someone mentioned seeing. I hear a click and miss Alexis holds me a little tighter. But she doesn't mention the fact that Mr. Gordon has no eyes. Instead she answers his question.  
"I know a couple like you and him who would love to take him in. I'll arrange the paperwork tomorrow and he'll be safe and loved." I frown.  
"Can't I stay with you?" I ask. A moment goes by and she turns to me, hands on my shoulders.  
"Oh, sweetheart. I'd love to take care of you. But I can't. There are more people like you out there. And more will appear from time to time all over the world. I can't take care of you if I don't know when I'll have to fly to the other side of the world to help someone. And I can't stop helping them…" Miss Alexis' job sounds very important. She's almost like a superhero but without the powers. "I wish I could keep you. But it's better if you have people looking after you who'll be able to help you with your new talents. But I'll try to visit often," she promises as she kisses my forehead.  
"They won't be like us," Mr. Gordon insists.  
"They are," she assures him. "Not long after meeting Maya and Garett I noticed that their stories were… inconsistent with what most enhanced experience. So I figured they changed differently, but they'd never tell. And as I do whit all my protégés I respected their privacy and helped them whenever I could regardless. During visits and social calls I noticed some things. Like the facct that they have some inside jokes I didn't always understand. But now I get why they laughed so hard when they said that you and I might see eye to eye on a couple of subjects." So these people know Mr. Gordon? "They mentioned me?" Mr. Gordon asks he sounds surprised but not in a fun kind of way.  
"Yes we stumbled upon them by accident. I'm sure most of your people are very careful about not revealing themselves, but someone saw Garett return spilled water to a glass." Was Garrett the man she told me about? So I met them and we've been on friendly terms ever since. Just so you know, no one will know what Tristan can do if I can help it. I've already convinced the witnesses to tell the events a bit differently and some are even convinced that the burns they received were from the fire. What else could it be right? A boy can't do these type of things." I feel the hand that was stroking my hair stop for a moment to make a gesture before it returns.  
"And I'll do whatever it takes to convince people at SHIELD that it was a falls alarm." She sounds so sure of herself.  
"What's with the blindfold?" Mr. Gordon asks. He still sounds like he doesn't like miss Alexis. Why?  
"I couldn't make him keep his head down. That's bad for his neck. This way he doesn't have to worry about his powers acting up until I get him to Maya. She's a doctor and she can check his injuries. As well as figure out what happened exactly… My personal scan suggests that the receptors in his eyes have been modified though I can't explain the technicalities of it. Any more questions?" Gordon keeps silent, then I hear him leave. Miss Alexis is relaxed now.  
"Did you know how Mr. Gordon travels?" I ask as she doesn't seem surprised.  
"Like I said, my friends mentioned him a few times and from their jokes I now gather that he had a power like this," she sighs before falling back against the pillows and pulling me along. "Alright let's get some… Oh what now?" I hear the sound of Mr. Gordon arriving.  
"What did I tell you? She's different from most humans," Gordon said.  
"Excuse me miss, but who are you?" Alexis asks, she sounds a bit cranky. But that's not so weird. She wants to sleep. I'm a bit cranky too.  
"My name is Jiaying, and I lead a sanctuary for inhumans like the boy you've taken," Mrs. Jing's voice answers. Inhumans… I don't like that as much as enhanced.  
"My name is Alexis Robbins. I try to protect people like this boy from people who don't understand them or want to use them. So I'd say we're on the same team," Alexis says. After a short pause she continues. "I understand that you may have very good reasons to mistrust anyone who doesn't share in your gifts and or curse and I'm not even going to try to pretend I understand what you went through, because I pray that I never will. I hope you don't hold that against me." A moments pause.  
"I don't wish my pain to anyone," Mrs. Jing replies.  
"I don't want Tristan to get hurt. I swear. Maya and Garett are good people. If they are indeed like you then you know that. My family has a history of ignoring rules in order to do what's right.  
My granddad did what he could to get his sister in the army, my grandma just flat out quit when her employer didn't allow her to follow the story she felt was worth telling. My great aunt risked serious disciplinary action just to help a friend save another friend and she went behind the backs of practically the entire SSR to prove another friends innocence... Aunt Peggy was a remarkable woman really. You've probably heard of her. Agent and later director Margaret Peggy Carter. One of the most awe inspiring women of her time." Miss Alexis sounds verry proud of her aunt. Mrs. Jing is silent for a while.  
"Carter?" she asks surprised.  
"Yep. She made many men tremble in their booths. Many agents swear that as long as she was director no one dared to cross SHIELD. Some rumor has it that the day after her retirement there were a lot of prisoners who got broken out after years, sometimes decades of imprisonment." Miss Alexis boasts.  
"I owe her my life," miss Jing breathes. Then she continues in a stronger voice:  
"I know Maya and Garett will be delighted to take care of Tristan. They'll most likely bring him to my sanctuary at least for a while, and we don't ever reveal our location to anyone. Gordon, if the girl wishes to see the boy, let her. Good day. And tell your aunt thank you from the girl she saved back in 1945. She had a husband and knew happiness. Because of her." And then she and Mr. Gordon left. A few moments of silence go by.  
"We should get a few hours of sleep now," miss Alexis said as I heard her move across the bed and turn of the light.  
Soon I drifed of to sleep.

 **AN: and that's it folks. I think I'll add one more chapter and then call it quits for this story.  
** **Until then take care!**


	5. 4) A new family and the start of ever af

Inhumans of earth

 **AN: Didn't expect me back so soon did you? Well surprise! I really wanted to finish this story. Ejoy.  
**

A new family and the start of ever after?

I wake up alone. For a minute I don't know where I am or what happened, but as soon as I feel the blindfold everything comes back. For a moment I feel really sad about my parents again but then I realize that miss Alexis isn't next to me and I panic for a moment.  
What happened? I feel around and find the edge of the big bed. As I climb of I hear voices from the other side of the room.  
"You don't have to lie to anyone. You just have to say what you saw. No display of anything unordinary except for a frightened child that has just lost his parents." It's miss Alexis. I'm relieved but also worried. Why is she arguing and with who?  
"And how am I supposed to justify that you insist on putting him with a pair of listed enhanced?" Mr. Chris replies. And are they talking about me?  
"You won't have to. That's my reasoning. And even if Fury doesn't believe me, he'll pretend he does. He's probably going to love that he has one over me now. He's been waiting on something like this to come around since I started." I might not get everything but I think Fury is a bad guy and Alexis is about to give him one of her weaknesses. She shouldn't! Bad guys should never know the hero's weakness! That never ends well!  
"Exactly! Lex… You are fantastic at your job. You can't be compromised. And if you do it like this you give him not one but two weak spots. The boy and me. If I fail to give a complete report he can do a lot worse than just fire me." I'm miss Alexis' weak spot? I thought I wouldn't put her in danger?  
I reach out in front of me and try to feel my way to the door.  
"I know you don't like it when I try to protect you but I have to now. If you do this… I know you want to help him at all cost, but it might prevent you from helping someone else later." She shouldn't do that. She has to help others.  
"He's just a child Chris. I can't subject him to the world. He's facing enough as it is."  
I find the door and open it. "Miss Alexis!" I call and just like that I feel her picking me up.  
"I'm sorry Tristan. I thought you'd be asleep for a while longer," she says before turning us both, I think to face Mr. Chris. "Il a besoin de mon protection." I don't understand what she says but I recognize the language. It sounds like French, my parents… used to talk French whenever they didn't want me to understand them. So I can guess what she said especially since I understood the word protection. She wants to protect me.  
"You can't let the bad guy have your weakness! That's what almost killed Hercules!" I have to make her see that she'll be in danger if she tries to protect me too much. Mr. Chris said she doesn't like to be protected by him so maybe she just doesn't know she's a hero yet.  
She chuckles. "Yes dear, but if I remember correctly it's also what saved him." I frown, she has a point but still. "And Furry isn't a villain… even if he looks like a pirate." I gasp. "Really?" She laughs lightly. "Yes eyepatch and everything." I'm kind of curious now. Mr. Chris coughs.  
"Don't change the subject Lex. The kid is right. Fury isn't the enemy but he'll do whatever he thinks is necessary to get the job done. And I don't want him to use your own kindness against you at some point. Not for my sake. He isn't unreasonable. I'm sure if you explain he'll make an exception for Tristan. No registration and no listing. He'll be safe. And you won't have to worry about stepping too hard on Fury's toes. Everything will be alright."  
After a few moments of silence miss Alexis speaks again. "Ready to meet your new family?" she asks. I nod. I'm a little nervous but if Mrs. Jing knows these people maybe they knew my parents.  
And if miss Alexis trusts them then why shouldn't I?  
"They're downstairs come on." I hear her open the door and I hear Mr. Chris following us pulling something heavy behind him. "Chris has brought your things from home, also some of the books in the library he thought you'd like." She says as I hear the elevator doors close.  
"I noticed one on captain America." The one with the big words? I'm kind of happy he did but also a bit sad. Dad said I'm not ready. Would he be mad if I read it anyway?  
"He said your room had lots of drawings of him and other heroes. You know, I have met Iron man."  
I gasp and pull away, only to remember that I can't look at her because of the blindfold.  
"Really?" I ask. She laughs. "Yes really. He calls me every once in a while. Just for a chat. And Chris told me this morning that the man we met in the ally is the Hulk. Have you heard of him?" I nod.  
"He stopped a monster from killing people." She doesn't laugh this time.  
"It's not that simple dear. That monster was in a way just as much a victim of greedy and ambitious blockheads as he was. Of course you couldn't know that, but promise me that you'll never judge someone without having the whole picture ever again." I never thought about that. But it makes sense. Bad guys can have a reason to be mean.  
"Promise," I swear. And just then the doors open.  
"Is that him?" asks a female voice from a distance. She sounds happy and sad.  
"Yes. Tristan, meet Maya." I feel a soft hand take mine and a gentle kiss on my cheek.  
"Nice to meet you darling. Gordon made sure we got here as fast as possible." So Mrs. Jing and Mr. Gordon are helping me move in with these people.  
"We've discussed moving into your old home but Ally here thought you might benefit more from a fresh start." She has a lot of energy. "Unless you'd rather go home?" miss Alexis adds. I think about that for a moment and then shake my head no. The library wouldn't be the same without dad. Nothing would be the same.  
"Alright then. And this is Garrett." This time a big, rough hand shakes mine, but in a gentle way.  
"Nice to meet you pall. Ally, we are so happy and honored that you thought of us. We'll make sure he has everything he needs. And of course we'll keep in touch. Nous comprendrons votre sentiments d'obligation et affection pour cet garçon précieux."Again French? Before I get a chance to try and figure out what they were saying I feel miss Alexis lift me into the woman's arms.  
"Thank you guys." She says but I cling onto her. I don't want to leave yet.  
"Tristan, you don't have to worry. They're very good people. And I'll see you again soon. Promise. And next time we'll see each other you may be able to see me. Won't that be great?" I still don't let her go. What if she'll die like mom and dad did? Like grandma?  
"Tristan," she puts me down and grabs my shoulders. "I need you to be brave. I need you to grow stronger and become a hero. That way you can help me and Iron man and the Hulk and all other hero's to fight the good fight, like captain America. Can you do that for me dear?" I nod, feeling tears well up in my eyes. I don't want to leave, but I will if that means I can protect miss Alexis from the bad people who want to hurt her because of her work.  
"I will," I promise. "That's my little hero. Of you go. You still have to meet Hermes." I cock my head. Who's Hermes? Someone kneels behind me. "Our five month old puppy." A dog?

Tristan is successfully distracted from his reluctance to leave the confidant and starts asking questions about the dog and soon his new home. It isn't until he hears Gordon say that it's time to go when he remembers that he hasn't really said goodbye to Alexis. He turns and waves. Unaware of the fact that it's still dark outside or that Alexis Robbins is leaning heavily on her brother.  
There is no one in the remote area of their hotel and all the staff members and guests are still asleep.  
So without the inconvenience of witnesses Gordon disappears to Tristan's new home with the entire new family a moment after the boy has waved goodbye.  
They arrive safely in the afterlife where their pup is impatiently waiting for them.  
Maya and another man who is introduced as Lincoln take of his blindfold and start a process that should help his powers settle. It helps a lot and in the following weeks Tristan practices a lot and discovers many new and exciting things about his gift. Most are still theory but that doesn't stop Tristan from telling anyone who'll stop long enough to listen that he'll learn to do it. That he'll become a hero. Of course everyone is a bit uneasy about the circumstances of his change but it soon becomes clear that he isn't dangerous. In fact he himself is very insistent on wearing his blindfold whenever he isn't practicing until he's completely trained.  
While Tristan trains Alexis deals with Fury. As Chris predicted he wasn't entirely unreasonable.  
"You do realize doctor Robbins that in allowing this small, oversight, you owe me a favor in return." Alexis nods. "One favor Furry. Don't waste it."

 **AN: and done. Wow, writing from a first person perspective isn't easy, especially when you give that first person a handycap you don't have yourself. Lesson learned. Third person pov is certainly more my thing. Live and learn. Hope you enjoyed it despite the fact that I did a big step out of my comfortzone. See you all when we continiue Avengers Unite!**

 **Oh and before I forget. The lines in French:  
Il a besoin de mon protection: he needs my protection.  
Nous comrendrons votre sentiments d'obligation et protection de cet garçon précieux: we understand you feel responsible and affectionate towards this presious boy. **


End file.
